The Cure
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Jordin Sparks' The Cure. Rocky/Flynn. Warnings: Language and Violence.


**A/N: What's up Shake It Up? You know you miss my Jordin Sparks songfics. This time it's Jordin Sparks' _The Cure _with the infamous couple of Flynn and Rocky. Nobody's written about these two. Yep, still making history here. :-)**

**Quick note, Flynn's 18 and Rocky's 22.**

**Okay, we're having a Shake It Up Awards! And it's hosted by the one and only, the lovely lady herself _XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx_! Give her a big round of applause everyone! What a great gal! Anyway, she's doing it so go to her story, read the rules, and vote, people! Vote your asses off!I dare you to do it! Go vote and nominate your favorite stories and authors! Hell go nominate yourself if you want! (But you'll look like a sad, lonely loser.) So yeah, go nominate! Go now! Now on to a serious matter... Who wants to be my date to the awards? ;-)**

**Okay, let's get it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Destiny, what is this?" 18 year old Flynn asked his older girlfriend, holding her cellphone in one of his hands, trying to contain the hurt and anger inside him.<p>

"What, babe?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Don't 'What, babe' me! What is this text from someone named Aiden saying _'Last night was great! You were amazing in the bed! Can't wait to fuck you again!'_"

**Oooh, yeah **

**Ooooh **

**Uh, yeah **

"Flynn, you went through my phone? How could you! That's my personal privacy! You had no right going though that!" She screamed, snatching the phone from him.

And for a second, Flynn felt real bad. She's right. He didn't have the right to go though her phone. But she didn't have the right to cheat on him, either.

"Don't change the subject! Why the fuck is going on?" He yelled back.

**Hush little baby, don't you cry **

**Yeah, I know she hurt you **

**But it ain't the end of your life **

Destiny, knowing she can't lie her way out of this, decided she would try her luck.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Nothing happened between me and him! It's just a text!"

Wow what a great lie, Destiny.

**I know you might feel shattered **

**But love should never bring you harm**

"WHAT!" Flynn exploded. "Don't even lie! You had sex with him? You haven't even had sex with ME yet!"

"It's not what it seems! It's not what it looks like!"

Oldest excuse in the book.

**So consider this the moment **

**As defining who you are**

"Not what it looks like? Well, it looks like you're a lying slut!"

Destiny wasn't going to stand here and be insulted. She blew up at him.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! Flynn I love you but you're just a little boy! I need a man who can satisfy me! Not a little boy who..." she trailed off, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

**And I can fix what's broken **

**And here's how I'll start **

"What! What!" He urged, hurt, upset, and extremely mad.

"Never mind, Flynn! I just fell out of love with you. You're not mature enough or man enough for me!"

"AND AIDEN IS!" He had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He doesn't think it was manly to cry in front of his possible ex-girlfriend when he's trying to prove he's manly.

**Just come with your heart **

**And leave the rest to me **

**And I promise I will be**

Flynn didn't let her answer before he stormed off into their shared room. He felt everything a person usually felt when they have been cheated on. Anger, Sadness, Hurt, Betrayal, Pain, Hate, and...

Happiness?

Why was he feeling happy? He just got cheated on, for god's sakes!

**And I'll be your cure **

**Show me where it hurts **

**And I know that I can be**

He didn't acknowledge the feeling as he packed his bags and suitcases, filling them with clothes and his other personal possessions. He didn't know why he was leaving. He didn't do anything and it's was still technically his apartment since he payed the rent and bills and stuff like that.

But right at this moment, he was overwhelmed with hurt emotions that he didn't care.

"Flynn, what are you doing?" Destiny came into the room, looking upon the site.

**The medicine you need **

**Baby, I'll be your cure **

**Your cure**

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving you." He simply said, zipping up his duffel bag.

"Flynn, please don't do this."

"Forget it. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

She sighed and left the room, dialing something into her phone. Maybe she was calling _Aiden _to let him know she's single now.

Flynn cringed at the thought as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up the rest of his bags. He sighed, wiping away his tears before he left the room.

What was waiting for him at the door overwhelmed him.

**I can see she left you **

**With you heart wide open**

There stood in the room was a dark hair, blue eyed, Zac Efron looking man. He was big and muscular, his muscles seem to stain against the fabric of his tight, plain white tee and cargo shorts.

Flynn didn't know this guy. He didn't know why was he here. He didn't know... wait. She wouldn't have dare!...

"Aiden I took you to wait outside until he left." Destiny said to the man.

**But I can be your shelter **

**When the wind starts blowing**

"I know but I couldn't wait." Aiden's deep voice angered Flynn. Maybe because his voice wasn't that deep.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS!" Flynn barked.

"I'm Aiden." The man extended his hand for Flynn to shake but Flynn, already in a state of undeniable rage, dropped his bag and slapped his hand away.

**So don't be afraid **

**Of what's in front of you**

Aiden put his hand back down. "So I take it you're upset."

"What are you even doing here!"

"Well you said you're leaving Flynn, so I thought..."

**Cause I know I'm strong enough **

**To carry us through**

"Yeah, look man... I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Flynn was so angry that he wasn't thinking. He was so mad that he didn't care if Aiden was 10 times bigger than him. He didn't care if he was stronger than him. He didn't care if Aiden could murder him.

Flynn dropped his bags into the floor and, with his tightly clinched fist, swung at the taller man, aiming for his face.

**So consider this the moment **

**As defining who you are **

**And I can fix what's broken **

**And here's how I'll start**

However, Aiden's quickness came to his advance. The older man blocked his punch with ease. Then his own large fist connected with Flynn's cheek, rocketing him into the wall behind him.

"AIDEN!" Destiny screamed at him.

"He attacked me first!" He said, coming to his own defense.

**Just come with your heart **

**And leave the rest to me **

**And I promise I will be**

Aiden then picked Flynn up by the back of his collar. He held Flynn in air as he walked to the door. And then, he threw poor Flynn out. Threw him out as if he were nothing but a piece of trash. His back collided with the wall and he slide down the wall as the door slammed behind him.

Flynn, in a daze, wondered what the hell just happened.

As he picked himself off the floor, he was pelted by his own bags. Aiden was throwing them out. After he was done, he slammed the door again, leaving Flynn with just his bags and what's left of his pride and dignity.

**And I'll be your cure **

**Show me where it hurts **

**And I know that I can be**

Flynn, hurt and slightly battered, picked his bags up and journeyed to his car. As he piled his stuff in the car, the dam holding back his tears broke, causing salty tears to flow.

His girlfriend was now in the arms of another man.

That thought made him felt bitter inside.

**The medicine you need **

**And I'll be your cure **

**(I'll be the cure) **

Flynn wasn't thinking. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go to his mom or sister. They weren't know what to do or how to consult him. So he went to someone who he could vent to.

"Oh hey, Flynn! What's up?" Rocky greeted the boy, letting him inside her apartment.

"Hey Rocky..." He walked inside, all sad and moping.

**And I'll be your cure **

**(I'll be the cure)**

"Okay, what's wrong? You been here 3 seconds and you haven't ask me for bacon. What's up?" she asked as he flopped down on her couch.

He sighed. "I left Destiny."

"Oh no! Why?" She asked, sitting beside him. She was trying not to sound eager because she _really _happy he left that disgusting cougar.

**I'll be your healer **

**In my shining armor **

**Just let me protect you **

**That's what I'm here for **

"I found out she was cheating on me." He said, his bottom lips quivering and eyes tearing up.

Rocky let him buried his face into her shoulder. She would let him cry for a while she thought of ways to kill Destiny and get away with it.

After about 30 minutes of crying, Flynn sniffed, indicating his crying fit was over.

**My love is a healer **

**If you let me near you **

**Reach out and touch me **

**Just let me restore**

"Flynn, you're welcome to stay with me as long as you want!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

**Just come with your heart **

**And leave the rest to me**

Flynn smiled and thanked her.

And then, there was that ping of happiness in his heart again. The same type of happiness that he felt when he was leaving Destiny.

Why was he so happy? Does Rocky has anything to do with it?

**And I promise I will be **

**And I'll be your cure**

For the next couple of months, Flynn and Rocky were roommates and they both loved it. They had fun. They completed with each other in video games, they stayed up all night, prank-calling Ty, CeCe, or Deuce, and they even went on "dates" together.

All the time, that ping of happiness grew more and more in his heart. Until it turned into something more. Much more.

Was he falling in love with Rocky?

**Show me where it hurts **

**And I know that I can be**

"Hey Flynn, can I talk to you?" She asked one day while they were just hanging out.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I know that you might still be hurt by what Destiny did to you and you might not be ready to date but..." She stopped when Flynn's finger pressed again her lips.

**The medicine you need **

**And I'll be your cure**

"You like me and want to date me but you think I would say no because I don't want to get hurt again."

She slapped his finger away. "How did you know that!"

He grinned. "Because I like you too. Wanna be my cougar, Rocky?"

**Just come with your heart **

**And leave the rest to me **

**And I promise I will be**

She giggled and playfully swiped at him. "Yes, I would love to be your cougar."

They sealed the relationship with a kiss and then, the phone rang. "I'll get that, babe." He said to Rocky before picking up the phone.

Who was on the other line was surprising.

**And I'll be your cure **

**Show me where it hurts **

**And I know that I can be**

"Hello?"

"Flynn this is Destiny. Look, I'm sorry I cheated on you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you Flynn. It was a mistake. I didn't know what I was thinking when I was messing with Aiden. All I know is I love you and want you back."

"Destiny..."

**The medicine you need **

**And I'll be your cure **

**(I'll be the cure)**

"Please Flynn! I love you!"

"I'm sorry but no. See, you hurt me. I loved you but you said I wasn't man enough for you. What you did caused a wound on my heart. But you see, I found someone who cured that wound. Someone who repaired the damage you left behind. So I'm going to stick with my 'cure'."

"Flynn, I'm sorry!"

**The medicine you need **

**And I'll be your cure **

**(I'll be the cure) **

"Sorry doesn't make it better. Goodbye Destiny."

"Flynn wait..." but he hung up on her.

"Who was that?" Rocky asked.

**I'll be your cure yeah yeah **

**(I'll be the cure) **

**My love is strong enough**

"Destiny. She wanted me back but I said no. Because I find the cure to my pain." He wrapped his arms around her.

"So I'm your cure now?" She smiled.

"Most definitely."

**(I'll be the cure) **

**Whenever you call yeah **

**(I'll be the cure)  
><strong>  
>He kissed her. It was the best kiss they both had in a while. Sadly, it ended when air was needed. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes.<p>

"Love you, Rockstar." He said with all sincerity in his voice.

"I love you too, Flynn."

**I am the cure**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, there we go people! The first ever Rocky/Flynn story. So how was it? All reviews are loved but keep the flames to yourself. So yeah, I'm done. Hit me up on FF or Facebook. My name is in my profile and stuff.**

**Anyway, please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening.**


End file.
